A Christmas Carol
by EasyGoing
Summary: Die beliebte Weihnachtsgeschichte von Charles Dickens auf Snape übertragen


A/N Diese Fiction hab ich im Weihnachtlichen Leichtsinn mit einer Freundin geschrieben. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch.  
  
Ich wünsche euch allen ein frohes Weihnachtsfest.  
  
Wieder einmal war es so weit. Die von Severus Snape am meisten gehasste Zeit hatte begonnen. Die Weihnachtszeit.( Okay, eigentlich hasste er das ganze Jahr.) Überall fröhliche Schüler. Massen an Weihnachtsbäumen stehen sinnlos im Weg herum und im ganzen Schloss ist dieses nervige Gedudel zu hören, welches alle anderen „Weihnachtsmusik" nennen. Wütend betrat Snape den Kerker. Drinnen herrschte des Chaos. Die Schüler saßen auf den Tischen und bewarfen sich gegenseitig mit Zuckerstangen und künstlichen Schneebällen. Und irgendein Schüler hatte es anscheinend lustig gefunden Snapes Lehrerpult in einen riesigen Weihnachtsmannschlitten zu verwandeln. „Ruhe!!", brüllte Snape durch den Raum. Sofort setzten sich die Schüler auf ihre Plätze. Im ganzen Raum lagen zerbrochene Zuckerstangen verstreut. Snape beschloss angesichts der Aufregung der Schüler seine Standpauke ausfallen zu lassen. Heute würde ihm sowieso keiner mehr zuhören.(Ihm hörte auch sonst kaum einer zu.) Stattdessen bahnte er sich mühsam seinen Weg durch das Chaos. „Und Weasley,", blaffte er im Vorübergehen, „Nehmen sie dieses bescheuerte Ding ab!" Wütend starrte Ron ihn an, beschloss dann, Snape nicht noch mehr aufzuregen und nahm seine purpurne Weihnachtsmannmütze ab.   
  
Der Unterricht war wie immer die reinste Folter. Aber diesmal nicht für die Schüler, sondern für Snape. Am letzten Tag vor den Weihnachtsferien war keine Ruhe in die Klasse zu kriegen. Endlich kam für alle das erlösende Klingeln. Sofort sprangen die Schüler auf und packten hastig ihre Bücher ein. „Ich sage, wann die Stunde zu Ende ist.", brüllte Snape. „Nach den Ferien erwarte ich von jedem einen Aufsatz über die Anwendung des Phygamo- Krautes. Mindestens 800 Wörter" Snape genoss die Reaktion der Schüler. So konnte er sie wenigstens davon abhalten, während der Feiertage Unfug zu treiben. Unter Murren verließ die Klasse den Raum. Angesichts der Unzufriedenheit der Schüler hatte sich Snapes Laune ein kleines bisschen verbessert.   
  
Doch das sollte nicht lange so bleiben. Hämisch grinsend verließ Snape seinen Klassenraum und stieg die Treppen gen Lehrerzimmer hinauf. Gerade als er um eine Ecke bog, stieß er mit Dobby zusammen. Dieser trug gerade ein Fässchen Glitzerpuder in der Hand und schüttete es vor Schreck über Snapes Umhang. „Kannst du denn nicht aufpassen, du dämliche Hauselfe?!", herrschte er Dobby an. Ärgerlich sah Snape an sich hinunter. In diesem Umhang sah er aus wie ein eingezuckerter Tannenbaum. Wütend betrat er das Lehrerzimmer und ließ sich schnaufend auf seinem Stuhl nieder. Professor Flitwick, der ihm gegenüber saß, hob den Kopf und grinste ihn an. „Oh, verehrter Kollege, wie ich sehe haben sie ihre Einstellung gegenüber Weihnachten geändert und sich auch ein wenig festlich geschmückt.", sagte er strahlend. „Wohl eher nicht.", knurrte Snape. „Ach geben sie es doch zu.", sagte Flitwick scherzhaft. „Ich wette sie haben sich dieses Jahr auch etwas vom Weihnachtsmann gewünscht." Snape funkelte ihn böse aus seinen tiefschwarzen Augen an. Dann umspielte ein höhnisches Grinsen seine Lippen. „Flitwick, ich denke sie sind nun bald alt genug, um es zu erfahren.", erklärte er spöttisch. „Aber den Weihnachtsmann gibt es gar nicht." Ohne die Reaktion seines Gegenübers abzuwarten, nahm Snape sein Buch und verließ das Lehrerzimmer. Hastig eilte er die Treppen wieder hinunter. Möglicherweise konnte er in seinen Privaträumen endlich in Ruhe arbeiten. Auf dem Weg begegnete er Dumbledore. „Severus, du willst doch nicht etwa arbeiten. Morgen ist Weihnachten.", sagte er zu ihm, als er das Buch in Severus´ Hand sah. „Weihnachten ist die sinnloseste Erfindung der Menschheit. Es ist reinste Zeitverschwendung.", entgegnete er unverblümt. Dumbledore lächelte ihn gütig an. „Du änderst dich wohl niemals. Aber wirklich, Weihnachten ist das Fest der Liebe und Gemeinschaft. Du solltest nicht allein unten im Kerker hocken." Snape hatte keine Lust auf ewig lange Diskussionen mit Dumbledore über die wahre Bedeutung des Weihnachtsfestes. Also nickte er nur und ging weiter. `Liebe und Gemeinschaft`, dachte er bei sich, `beides Dinge, auf die ich verzichten kann.` Er dachte nicht im geringsten daran, bei der bescheuerten Weihnachtsfeier in der Großen Halle teilzunehmen.   
  
Endlich in seinem Kerker angekommen, sank er in den Sessel vor dem Kamin und vertiefte sich in sein Buch. Nach einiger Zeit klopfte es. Ihm war heute wirklich keine Ruhe vergönnt. „Herein!", maulte er genervt. Langsam betrat Dobby den Raum. Hinter ihm schwebte ein feierlich geschmückter Tannenbaum. „Ich soll ihn diesen Baum bringen, Sir.", piepste Dobby. „Ich will ihn nicht.", raunzte Snape. „Aber Sir...," entgegnete Dobby, „Professor Dumbledore hat angeordnet, dass jeder Lehrer einen Weihnachtsbaum bekommen soll." „Gut, dann stell in irgendwo hin, wo er nicht stört.", befahl Snape. Vorsichtig stellte Dobby den Baum neben den Kamin. „Sie mögen Weihnachten nicht besonders, oder Sir?", fragte er beiläufig. „Meine Einstellung gegenüber Weihnachten geht dich nichts an. Aber wenn es dich so interessiert. Ich finde Weihnachten sinnlos und überflüssig. Ich sehe keinen Sinn darin, anderen etwas zu schenken und so zu tun, als würde man sich mögen.", brummte er. Mit einem Satz stand Dobby vor Snape und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Drohend hob er den Finger und flüsterte: „Sie haben den wirklichen Sinn der Weihnacht nicht verstanden. Noch ehe der Weihnachtsmorgen angebrochen ist, werden sie Besuch von drei Geistern bekommen. Ich hoffe für sie, ihnen werden die Augen geöffnet." Erschrocken über sich selbst riss Dobby die Augen weit auf. Zitternd griff er nach einem Kerzenhalter und schlug sich gegen den Kopf. „Böser Dobby, sehr böser, böser Dobby.", rief er. Dann ließ er den Kerzenhalter fallen und verschwand. „Humbuck!", murmelte Snape. Augenscheinlich hatte Dobby ein bisschen zu viel Glühwein getrunken. Unerhört...  
  
Es war schon tief in der Nacht, doch Severus konnte keinen Schlaf finden. Er dachte über Dumbledores Worte nach. Weihnachten ist das Fest der Liebe. Es war ja nicht so, als hätte er nie versucht, eine Partnerin zu finden. Aber er hatte eben kein Glück.   
  
Urplötzlich durchflutete ein gleißend helles Licht den Raum und ließ Severus hochschrecken. Er versuchte etwas zu erkennen, aber das Licht blendete zu sehr. Langsam zeichnete sich eine Gestalt ab. Das Licht wurde weniger. Severus sah sich um. Im Kamin loderten Flammen und eine wohlige Wärme breitete sich im Raum aus. Am Fußende seines Bettes stand ein älterer, pummeliger Mann und zwinkerte ihm freundlich zu. Severus sprang auf und sah den Fremden verwirrt an. „Verschwinden sie sofort aus meinen Räumen.", krächzte Snape. Der Fremde grinste nun über das ganze Gesicht. Erst jetzt bemerkte Severus, dass er in seinem grauen Nachtgewandt eher komisch als bedrohlich aussah. Severus versuchte ruhig zu bleiben und seine Verblüffung zu verstecken. „Wer sind sie?", stieß er hervor. Der Fremde sah ihn gutmütig an und meinte höflich: „Ich Archibald, der Geist der vergangenen Weihnacht." Snape schien jetzt noch verwirrter. „Denke daran, was der Hauself gesagt hat.", half ihm Archibald auf die Sprünge. Aber das konnte nicht stimmen. „Humbuck.", sagte Severus. „Alles Humbuck." „Ist es nicht.", entgegnete Archibald, „Ich bin hier, um dir die vergangenen Weihnachtsfeste zu zeigen." Kaum hatte er fertig gesprochen, öffnete sich vor ihnen eine Tür. Hinter der Tür lag tiefe Dunkelheit. Archibald nickt Severus zu. Gemeinsam betraten sie das Dunkel. Severus drehte sich um, doch die Tür war verschwunden. Sie befanden sich in einem Haus. „Erkennst du, wo wir sind?", fragte ihn Archibald. „Das ist das Haus, in dem ich früher gewohnt habe.", antwortete Severus verblüfft. Wieder nickte der Geist. Eine junge Frau lief an ihnen vorbei. „Mutter!", rief Severus. „Sie kann dich nicht hören.", klärte ihn Archibald auf. Severus sah sich im Raum um. Im Sessel vor dem Kamin saß ein Mann und las den Tagespropheten. Der Mann sah Severus sehr ähnlich. Severus sah sich weiter um. In einer Ecke hinter dem Tannenbaum saß ein kleiner Junge von höchstens 5 Jahren. Er hielt einen Zauberstab in der Hand und fuchtelte wie wild damit in der Luft herum. „Wer ist das?", fragte Severus den Geist. „Das bist du." Severus sah ihn ungläubig an. Die Frau betrat wieder das Wohnzimmer. „Dru,", rief der Mann im Sessel, „Der Junge macht schon wieder Unfug." „Severus, las das!", rief die Frau. „Aber Mutter,", quengelte der Junge, „mir ist langweilig. Können wir nicht auch Schlittschuh laufen gehen oder Weihnachten feiern, wie die anderen." „Aber Schatz, du weißt doch, dass dein Vater keine Zeit für so etwas hat.", versuchte sie zu erklären.   
  
„Sie hatten nie Zeit für „so etwas"." , sagte der ältere Severus trocken.   
  
„Können wir weiter?", fragte der Geist. „War das nicht alles?", fragte Severus ungläubig. Archibald schüttelte den Kopf. Die Umgebung begann zu verschwimmen. Jetzt standen sie vor einem Haus. An der Tür stand ein junges Mädchen. Neben ihr ein schwarzhaariger Junge.   
  
„Aber warum musst du weg?", fragte der Junge traurig. Zärtlich strich ihm das Mädchen durch die Haare. „Ich habe dir doch schon gesagt, dass wir wegziehen, weil mein Vater einen neuen Job hat." Sie hauchte ihm einen zarten Kuss auf die Lippen. „Er hasst mich.", entgegnete der Junge. „Das stimmt nicht, er hat nur in einigen Punkten eine andere Meinung als du.", versuchte das Mädchen ihn zu beruhigen. „Mach mir nichts vor, er hasst mich.... Leb wohl.", sagte er und drehte sich um. „Leb wohl, Severus.", flüsterte das Mädchen traurig und schloss die Tür. Langsam trottete der Junge durch den Schnee davon. In seinem Augenwinkel glitzerte eine Träne.   
  
Severus erinnerte sich. Sie hieß Sarah. Sie war die erste, die ihn so annahm, wie er war. Sehnsüchtig sah er durch das Fenster in das hell erleuchtete Wohnzimmer. Archibald legte die Hand auf Severus´ Schulter. „Wir müssen nun gehen.", sagt er sanft. Severus wollte noch bleiben. Doch auch diesmal verschwand die Umgebung. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde wurde ihm bewusst, dass er eigentlich noch nie ein schönes Weihnachtsfest hatte...  
  
Er fand sich auf dem Gang wieder und schaute sich kurz um. Als er bemerkte, dass keiner in seiner Nähe war, ließ sich aus seinem Mund ein lautes „Humbuck" entnehmen. „Geister die mir meine Vergangenheit zeigen...ich bin froh, dass sie vorbei ist!", murmelte er vor sich hin. „Jetzt führe ich auch noch Selbstgespräche. Soweit ist es mit Severus Snape also schon gekommen. Dieser dämliche Hauself hat mir doch irgendetwas in mein Abendessen getan..." So redete er weiter bis er in seiner Wohnung angekommen war. Er ließ die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen und setzte sich in seinen Sessel. Mit einem Seufzer wedelte er mit seinem Zauberstab und der Kamin begann den Raum zu erwärmen. Seine Blicke schweiften über ein Bücherregal, das neben diesem angebracht war. Plötzlich erschrak er bei dem Anblick eines Buches, welches er dort vorher noch nie gesehen hatte. „Charles Dickens A Christmas Carol...", las er verblüfft, „.wer soll das sein? Klingt wie ein Whiskey."   
  
Auf einmal kam knallte es kurz auf dem Boden vor dem Kamin und eine schallende Stimme ließ sich aus der daraus entstehenden Rußwolke vernehmen:„Siehe ich bin der Metatron. Bote der Weihnacht und Stimme des einen wahren Weihnachtsglaubens." Mit einem heftigen Zucken seines Zauberstabs und dem Wort: „EA!" machte Snape diesen ein Ende und die Rußwolke verschwand zum Fenster hinaus. Was blieb war ein Mann in einem dunkelroten Kapuzenpullover, kurzen Haaren und einer schlechten Laune. „Toll. Jedes Mal wird mein Auftritt sabotiert. Ich sollte den Beruf wechseln.", sprach er mürrisch zu dem verwirrt dasitzenden Professor. „Na ja.. wenigstens bist du nicht mit einem Feuerlöscher auf mich losgegangen.", erzählte Metatron mit einem so gequälten Lächeln auf den Lippen, dass es dem von Snape nur zu ähnlich war. „W wer bist du?", stammelte Severus zu der großen, mehr oder weniger anmutigen Gestalt, welche sogleich den Rücken gerade machte und riesige weiße Flügel ausbreitete, dabei wiederholte er die Worte. „Siehe ich bin der Metatron." Mit fragendem Blick schaute Snape zurück. „Weißt du was, es hat eh keinen Sinn. Ansonsten kommst du mir noch mit irgendwelchen Filmen oder so." Leicht zitternd stand Snape auf und stellte sich vor Metatron. „Aber ums kurz zu machen", sprach dieser, „Ich bin heut im Namen, so lächerlich das auch klingen mag, des Weihnachtsglaubens hier. Ich werde dir zeigen wie das diesjährige Weihnachten aussieht.", „Ohh nein! Ich hab heut schon meine Vergangenheit hinter mir. Ich bin nicht gerade scharf drauf zusehen wie Menschen sich mit einem gebratenen Vogel die Mägen voll schlagen.", erwiderte der Professor leicht zornig, wodurch sich der Engel nicht beeindrucken ließ, ihn am Arm packte und antwortete: „Denkst du ich hab Lust zusehen wie Menschen sich ihre Arterien verstopfen. Komm, dann haben wir es hinter uns!" Er nahm den Arm und schliff Snape durch den Kamin. Ein greller Lichtblitz erstrahlte und sie fanden sich in der Wohnung Minerva McGonagals wieder. „Du weißt ja wie es abläuft. Sie können dich nicht sehen, hören oder berühren." Snape nickte stumm und sah sich in der doch sehr farbenfrohen Wohnung der Professorin um. In mitten der Wohnstube befand sich ein riesiger, bunt geschmückter Weihnachtsbaum. Davon nicht sehr beeindruckt schaute er Metatron, welcher eifrig damit beschäftigt war an den Keksen zu riechen, an und fragte: „Was wollen wir noch hier. Ich wusste auch so, dass Minerva einen Hang zu Pastelltönen hat.", „Gemach, gemach", antwortete der Engel mit ruhiger Stimme, „Beobachte!" Mit einem leichten Tritt auf den Boden drehte Severus sich zu McGonagal und schaute sie an. „Ich muss mich noch fertig machen. Das Fest in der Halle beginnt bald.", rief sie hektisch und rannte ins Bad und wieder zurück. „Es gibt nichts Schlimmeres als aufgetakelte Hühner, die wild durch die Wohnung rennen." Diese Worte kamen nicht von Snape sondern von dem ach so unschuldigen Engel Metatron.   
  
Snape ging an ihre Anbauwand heran und ließ seine Blicke schweifen. Nach kurzen Bemerkungen über die Staubschicht, die auf der Oberfläche der Regale lag blieb er bei einem Foto des Kollegiums hängen. Ein kurzes Lächeln war auf seinen Lippen zu vernehmen. „Typisch...", rief er dann doch launisch in den Raum, „Ich steh mitten in der Mitte des Bildes." Ehe er seinem Frust noch vollends auslassen konnte stand auch schon McGonnegal ''in" ihm und blickte mit ernsten Blick auf das Bild direkt auf Snape. „Ach Severus... warum bist du so ein alter, mürrischer Sack." Nach diesen Worten sah man ihm an, dass er sich doch etwas gekrängt fühlte. Wütend stampfte er auf Metatron zu. „Hier gibt es nichts mehr zu sehen. Lass uns gehen!" Mit einem Lächeln schnippte der Engel mit den Fingern und sie fanden sich auf dem Gryffindorturm, wo sich Harry, Ron, Hermine und ein paar andere Gryffindors eine kleine Feier organisiert hatten. „Was wollen wir den nun hier?", maulte Snape Metatron an. „Heilige Scheiße kannst du dich denn nur beschweren? Verdammt noch mal, benimm dich!", schrie dieser darauf lautstark. Eingeschüchtert von diesem, ging Severus zu der kleinen Gruppe (Metatron holte sich wieder eine Ladung Keksgeruch) und hörte ihnen zu. Der Weihnachtsbaum stand in voller Pracht hinter den Schülern. Plötzlich sprang Collin auf: „I ... ich habe ein Weihnachtsgedicht ... ge ... geschrieben.", stotterte er,   
  
„Weihnachten in Hogwarts, hier beginnt ein Traum.  
  
Weihnachten in Hogwarts, man muss nur um sich schauen.  
  
Ob die Elfen mit 'ner Mütze, ob die Freude auf den Ball.  
  
Weihnachten in Hogwarts, das Glück, es ist überall.  
  
Doch blickt traurig auf den Mann, der das Fest nicht leiden kann.  
  
Mit finstrem Blicke, einem Lächeln viel zu fern,  
  
läuft dieser Mann durch Hogwarts, quält Schüler gar zu gern.  
  
Das Weihnachtsfest steht vor der Tür, doch seine, sie bleibt zu.  
  
Einsam wird er gehen, nie finden seine Ruh.  
  
Keine Träne wird vergehen, denn seine Türe, sie bleibt zu."  
  
Als Collin sich wieder setzte, sprang Snape auf und ging zu Metatron. „Weg. Ich will hier weg!", „Warte doch noch einen Augenblick. Gleich packen sie die Geschenke aus.", erwiderte der Engel. „Jetzt hör gut zu! Wenn ich nicht binnen weniger Sekunden wieder auf meinem Sessel in meiner Wohnung sitze, dann sind deine Flügel in einem der Pakete!" Mit geweiteten Augen schnippte Metatron kurz mit seinen Fingern und Snape saß wieder in seiner Wohnung...allein.  
  
Mit grimmiger Miene schaute er kurz um sich, ließ ein weiters „Humbuck" vernehmen und zauberte sich in Glas Wein, welches er mit einem Schluck trank. Wütend stampfte er in sein Schlafzimmer, wo er auf halbem Wege von hinten auf die Schulter getippt wurde. Er drehte sich um und ein eisiger Schauer lief ihm den Rücken hinunter. „Wa..wa..was machst du hier?", stotterte er. Eine schlanke, blasse, große Frau stand vor ihm. „Was hast du nur aus deinem Leben gemacht? Hab ich dich so erzogen?", fragte sie ihn mit einer angenehmen, weichen Stimme. „Mutter.. ich dachte du wärst...", „Tot?", unterbrach sie ihn. „Ja", sagte er mit einer gerade zu lächerlichen hohen Stimme. „Bin ich auch. Ich will dir nur zeigen was passiert, wenn du weiterhin so ein sturer, zäher Bock bleibst." Bevor er sich dazu äußern konnte waren sie auch schon in der großen Halle. Doch etwas war anders...niemand war anwesend...die ganze Schule schien wie leergefegt. „Hat Voldemort es geschafft .... ist die Schule nun übernommen...toll gemacht Albus, echt toll.", sagte er mit einem Hauch Sarkasmus in der Stimme. „Wie kommst du darauf, dass Albus daran schuld ist?", nach diesen Worten verstummte seine Miene. „Wer dann?", „Du mein Schatz...mitten bei einem Schülerexperiment. Der Junge hieß Neville...er war dabei einen Trank zu brauen und du hast ihn mitten bei der Arbeit zusammen geschrieen, weil er eine Weihnachtsmannmütze aufhatte und er hat dabei die Zutaten vertauscht ...nun siehst du das Resultat deines Handelns. Eine ganze Schule...nur weil der Junge unter Druck stand.", „Der Junge war eh nie zu etwas zu gebrauchen!", schrie er. „Wer wird denn da seine Mutter verärgern? Aber es wird dich freuen zu hören, dass der Junge nach deiner Aussage nach Askaban gekommen ist." Snapes Gesichtsfarbe wurde noch bleicher. „Toll..können wir nun wieder gehen?" Die Freude über den Besuch seiner Mutter klang langsam aber sicher gänzlich ab. „Nun gut...", sprach sie und die zwei fanden sich in einer Stadt nahe London wieder. „Was wollen wir nun hier?", „Folge mir einfach...". Sie gingen die Straßen herab, an weihnachtlich geschmückten Häusern vorbei, bis sie schließlich in einem Friedhof bei einer groß besuchten Beerdigung standen. „Schön, dass sie so zahlreich erschienen sind.", begann ein Mann, der am Fuße des Grabes stand zu sprechen, „Wir wollen heute einen angesehen Professor, Meister der Zaubertränke genannt, beerdigen. Dazu redet jemand, der ihn besser kannte.", „Mich kennen?", „Unterbrich sie nicht Schatz!", ermahnte ihn seine Mutter. Der Redner trat zurück und ein junger Mann mit Brille und kurzen schwarzen Haaren trat hervor. Es war Harry Potter. Snape fehlten die Worte. Wie konnte ausgerechnet einer seiner ärgsten Feinde bei seiner Beerdigung über ihn reden. Er war fassungslos.  
  
Harry begann:  
  
„Severus Snape, was gibt es über ihn zu sagen? Ein guter Freund für uns alle? Wohl kaum." Die Menge begann zu lachen, „Ich weiß man soll nicht schlecht über Tote reden, aber was soll man sagen, wenn es nichts Positives zu erzählen gibt. Oder wisst ihr etwas?" Alle schüttelten ihre Köpfe, „An Weihnachten war er immer schlimm, obwohl... er war immer schlimm. Erinnert ihr euch noch.... " So fuhr er fort. Snape drehte sich zum Geist seiner Mutter. „Was soll das Mutter? Ich will hier weg...bring mich sofort nach hause!", „Liebling..", „Nichts Liebling! Bring mich sofort nach hause!" , „Hör mir zu.", sprach sie immer noch im ruhigen Ton. „Was an den Worten BRING MICH NACH HAUSE verstehst du nicht?" Wütend stampfte sie mit ihrem Fuß auf und er befand sich wieder in seinem Bett. „Mutter...was habe ich....", winselte er.   
  
Erschrocken richtete er sich in seinem Bett auf und stellte fest, dass er allein war. (wieder mal) Flüchtig sah er aus dem Fenster. Inzwischen war Morgen angebrochen. Er hielt einen Moment inne und erinnerte sich an die vergangene Nacht. Hatte er den Besuch der Geister nur geträumt? „Humbuck.", brummte er. Langsam stieg er aus dem Bett, rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und ging in sein Wohnzimmer. Sofort fiel sein Blick aufs Bücherregal, wo er den Abend zuvor das Buch entdeckt hatte. Es war weg. War wirklich alles nur ein Traum? (dies und mehr in der nächsten Folge von „Ein Tag im Leben des Severus Snape" XD) Doch noch etwas war anders als sonst. Irgendwas stimmte nicht mit dem Weihnachtsbaum. Es lagen Geschenke darunter. Träumte er etwa immer noch?  
  
Drei Geschenke in rotem Papier eingepackt. Mit eiligen Schritten näherte er sich dem Weihnachtsbaum und beäugte kritisch die Päckchen. Schließlich rang er sich dazu durch eines der Päckchen zu öffnen. Zum Vorschein kam eine Schachtel Weihnachtsplätzchen. Anbei lag eine Karte: „Lieber Snape, oder soll ich lieber Severus sagen? (oder noch besser Alan.) Ich hoffe, unsere gemeinsame Nacht (o.k. sehr doppeldeutig *obscuritas' Idee*) hat dir ein wenig die Augen geöffnet. Ich wünsche dir eine frohe Weihnacht. In Liebe dein Metatron." „Der hat wohl zu viel Kekse geschnüffelt...", feixte Snape. (Im Nachhinein machte er sich dann aber doch über Metatrons sexuelle Orientierung Gedanken.) Das zweite Päckchen war von Archibald. Kaum hatte er das Papier entfernt hielt er eine Bilderrahmen in zarten Pastelltönen in der Hand. (Würg, Pastelltöne... *Astats Idee*) Erstaunt betrachtete er das eingerahmte Foto. Er war darauf zu sehen. Er und Sarah.... (Hach, wie rührend. *Schmalz*) Er schluckte schwer, als ihm bewusst wurde von wem das dritte Päckchen sein musste (ratet schön). Leicht zögerlich öffnete er das Weihnachtsgeschenk und staunte nicht schlecht, als er sah, dass sich Schlittschuhe in dem Päckchen befanden. Melancholisch las er sich die beiliegende Karte durch:  
  
„Mein lieber Schatz, ich weiß, dieses Geschenk kommt etwas spät. Ich hoffe, du hast Zeit für „So etwas".  
  
In Liebe deine Mutter."  
  
Fest entschlossen kleidete er sich an und verließ seine Räume in Richtung Große Halle. Er wollte nicht noch ein weiteres Weihnachtsfest in Einsamkeit und sinnlosem Selbstmitleid verbringen. Auf halbem Wege kam Dumbledore auf ihn zu und drückte ihm ein Buch in die Hand. „Ich habe mir das gestern noch von dir geholt. Ich wollte eigentlich Bescheid sagen, aber du warst nicht zu finden." Die Verblüffung stand Snape ins Gesicht geschrieben, als er den Titel des Buches las:  
  
Charles Dickens A Christmas Carol  
  
The End  
  
Ich wünsche euch ein frohes Weihnachtsfest 


End file.
